


Welcome to Paradise

by billiejoeslady1972



Series: Here we come up in the bookmobile... [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Bookmobile, M/M, gagging, masturbation hasn't lost it's fun, publicish sex, young adult green day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: It's late at night in the bookmobile, and our two favorite boys are up to no good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This story takes place around 1990 during the very first green day tour. It will be part of a series. Title comes from one of our favorite songs by green day of course. I don't own Green Day, Billie Joe, Mike Dirnt, etc, but i wish i did. ;)

"Awh, fuck, Mikey...." I moaned out. My best friend of 10 years was next to me while I got off-not that we didn't sleep next to each other every night in the bookmobile. Touring in this thing didn't leave much time for privacy, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do. I'm sure the guys would understand. With eight twenty somethings in a van together you almost expect to see someone jackin' off-But this time, Mike was helping me. 

I couldn't exactly remember how we got here, but it sure as hell felt good. At his guidance, I stroked myself faster. "God, Mike, I love you, babe." I gasped. His kind blue eyes smiled at me as he looked into my green ones. "Do you like that, Billie babe?" He asked teasingly, wrapping a hand around mine and helping me tug harder on my cock. "Ugh, fuck, yes, Mike, yes!" I nearly screamed out. He shushed me, clamping my hand over my mouth. "Don't let the guys hear you..." he said with a smirk, indicating the sleeping bodies next to us. Even though I knew everyone was wearing earplugs, I nodded, enjoying the fact that he was forcing me to gag and touch myself. I shifted a bit on my little fold up mattress- it was hard to get comfortable when you were sleeping with 6 other guys in a van. I felt my thigh brush up against Mike, electricity coursing through my veins-then I immediately froze. I wasn't supposed to touch him. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, and I continued stroking myself. 

Mike got me going-All those little quips throughout the day, when he tickled me, slapped my ass, and pinched my nipples. I bucked into my hand, speeding up my rhythm. I wondered what it would be like to suck on his cock. I'd seen him naked before- God, he's so beautiful. I wished he'd want me to pleasure him. "That's it, Billie. Cum for me, baby." Mike whispered, eyes greedily fixed on my cock. I stroked myself faster, desperate for my release. "Mikey...." I whimpered as I came all over my chest, stomach, and hand. "You made a mess, didn't you babe? Clean it up." Mike commanded. 

I started to mop up my chest with my shirt. "Not like that, baby. Lick it clean." Mike smirked. I nodded, scooping what was on me up messily with my hands. I took my time, sucking on each finger individually, making a show of myself. It's crazy how good I taste. I thought there was supposed to be like some genetic thing that makes you unappealing to yourself, but here I am, lapping up my own cum and getting hard again. I finished sucking the last few drops from my fingers and grabbed my shirt again, wiping up any residue.  
I sighed, tossing my shirt into the pile of dirty clothes in my bag. I was now painfully aware of the 7 guys sleeping around me. It hadn't been a good idea to make a mess, since we probably wouldn't be stopping somewhere with running water for another few days, especially with Mike sleeping in such close proximity to me. It was a wonder he never woke up-there were nights I was sure he had to have heard. I glanced over at his sleeping form, gently interlacing my fingers with his as I placed a kiss on his cheek. Oh, Mike. If only you knew how much I loved you.


End file.
